Against pests such as insect pests, acarine pests, and nematode pests, various pesticide compositions have been used so far for their control. The conditions of pesticide compositions required have drastically been changed, including the care of their effects on the environment and the acquisition of drug resistance by pests to be controlled. Under such circumstances, there have been great demands for the development of new pesticide compositions.